majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Medical Causes
| Next = | Episode list = Season 1}} The facts become blurry in a case involving a fatal car crash at a nightclub. Meanwhile, Rusty's mother is tracked down. The Victims * Three nightclub patrons died and nine were injured, four of them critically, as a result of the crash. One victim who was critically injured in the crash later died in the hospital. The Suspects * Dr. Leslie Nolan, driver of the vehicle. Leslie is a resident doctor in in neuropsychiatry. * Dr. Ralph Tolson, attending physician of neuropsychiatry and Leslie's boss. Dr. Tolson has had two sexual-harassment claims filed against him by two of his previous resident doctors. He helped Leslie find a apartment near the hospital and was supposed to meet her on the night of the accident. * Tom Ross, Leslie Nolan's boyfriend of six years. Plays golf and currently works as an assistant pro at Westside Golfclub. Evidence * Suspects vehicle did not malfunction as the steering worked fine as well as the brakes. * No skid marks near the crash site meaning the suspect didn't even try to stop. * Suspect's toxicology report which indicated the suspect was under the influence of massive amounts of prescription drugs. * The hospital took Leslie's blood alcohol content (BAC) but the results were contaminated as they used a wrong vial. The test was rerun but at that point it was already 7-hours after the crash so the results did not show anything incriminating. * Leslie's claim that she only had one drink during dinner. Leslie's lawyer claims she suffers from a medical condition called TIA (transient ischemic attack) which caused the crash. * Bill for the "dinner" signed by Tom Ross which had no dinner, only six drinks. Bill was signed and paid at 10:14 PM, almost 50 minutes before Leslie crashed into the nightclub. * Leslie's medical records which indicate that she was healthy and had no history of high blood pressure, meaning that the lawyer's claim that she suffered a TIA is doubtful. Plot Before the crash, Leslie was having dinner with her boyfriend Tom. She remembers leaving the restaurant and paying for the valet but nothing after that. She claims she only had one drink at dinner, although the dinner bill showed six drinks. Tom also claimed that Leslie only had one drink but after he was shown their restaurant bill, he changed his story to "I don't remember" and also claimed few of the drinks were bought for the couple that sat next to them. After the dinner, Leslie was supposed to join her boss, Dr. Ralph Tolson, along with all the other new resident doctors at a place called Ginger for a reception party but Dr. Tolson claims he never saw her there. Dr. Tolson also has had two sexual-harassment claims filed against him by two of his previous resident doctors and he helped Leslie find a apartment near the hospital. Leslie's toxicology report comes back positive for massive amounts of prescription drugs in her system and Tao is able to find over 120 prescriptions of the drugs made out by her under various names, meaning that she was apparently self-medicating and took too much, causing her to blackout while driving. The squad approaches Leslie with the evidence who quickly starts to cooperate, telling her lawyer that she needs to tell them what she thinks happened. As a result of what Leslie tells them, the DDA apparently offers her a deal of 20 years in prison and her boyfriend Tom asks to speak to her alone. Unknown to Tom, he is the real suspect and Buzz has put cameras in Leslie's room and has given her a wire and a radio earpiece so they can communicate directions to her. Leslie tells Tom, who she had been working on breaking up with for awhile, that if the drugs aren't found she could get involuntary manslaughter and 2 years in prison. Tom promises to take care of hiding the drugs and admits that he called in the prescriptions for a back problem he's been having so he could sleep and tells her that they are in his locker at a local golf club. On Raydor's prompting, Leslie asks Tom about the drugs in her system and he explains that he didn't want to lose her so he drugged the one drink she had at the bar (meaning she was not drunk after all), thinking it wouldn't affect her right away and it would cause her to fail a mandatory drug test at her job at the hospital, causing her to lose her job and come back to him. However, he crushed up one of the drugs, the one that was supposed to be time activated causing it to activate much earlier than it should have. A horrified and disgusted Leslie reveals the deception and calls in the police causing Tom to try to strangle her before Sykes subdues him. Leslie reveals that she figured out what he did after seeing the prescriptions as they are all made out to his friends at the golf club. As he's led away, Tom demands a deal. Later, the police recover the drugs from Tom's locker and have enough to charge him with 4 counts of murder two as they can't prove premeditation. Leslie is cleared of all charges and Tao is able to save her job. Guest Cast * Erin Cummings (Dr. Leslie Nolan) * Gil McKinney (Tom Ross) * David Starzyk (Dr. Ralph Tolson) * Erich Anderson (Defense Attorney James Corbett) Recurring *Anthony Ruivivar as DDA Ozzy Michaels Locations Episode Notes Trivia * Near the beginning of the episode, Lt. Tao mentioned that he talked to SCID about the accident they were investigating. SCID is the Specialized Collision Investigation Division of the LAPD's Special Operations Bureau. In the real LAPD, SCID is actually the Specialized Collision Investigation Detail. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 1 Category:Episodes